


Lay It On Me

by SpellCasterLight



Series: Completed Story Requests! ✨ [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oviposition, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "An ovipositor," the Aburame heir repeated. "It is a long; thin; tube for piercing; and laying eggs."You could feel an uncomfy laugh bubbling up in you; you always did that when you were nervous."Sounds hot, can you do that?" [Shino x Reader]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Series: Completed Story Requests! ✨ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2223144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Lay It On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another Tumblr Request! This time for "smutty oviposition with Shino" and you know we can definitely accommodate a bit of smut 😂
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Reader] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. Oviposition Kink. Graphic Sexual Scene.

You _hated_ bugs, so fancying Shino smacked you harder than a kick to the shins. He was kind, and generous, and thoughtful, and super smart... _why_ oh _why_ did it have to be _bugs_?

Why not cats? Or birds? Or freaking crocodiles even?! You could have handled crocodiles!

You had agreed to take a walk around the Aburame greenhouses with him to look at some plants and insects that liked the warm conditions, it was even your idea, and Shino seemed genuinely touched at your proposal. As your father always said "face what you fear with a lifted chin and a clenched fist" true this probably wasn't what he was thinking of but it still kind of applied.

Touching any of the bugs was still out of your comfort zone but baby steps, small _small_ baby steps, you would get there.

The greenhouses were beautiful, any gardeners dream turned reality. Plants of all kinds, all colours, all heights and densities, and the glass houses were huge! A person could easily get lost in the sheer maze of it all.

You were doing okay, you hadn't completely freaked out yet when Shino picked up an insect and told you a few random facts about it, some you listened to intently others you didn't hear a word of because you were too busy recoiling when the bug made to move closer to you or a weird noise.

"This; is a wasp."

Reigning in the want to roll your eyes you made a positive understanding noise instead; you knew what a wasp was. Your hearing seemed to zone out again as the wasp gave an angry sounding buzz making you flinch back for a second but you came back to when Shino said something you had never heard before.

"They have an; ovipositor," he pointed to a certain part of the insect you couldn't quite see by the way he was holding it.

You had _no_ idea what that was. "A what?"

"An ovipositor," the Aburame heir repeated. "It is a long; thin; tube for piercing; and laying eggs."

You could feel an uncomfy laugh bubbling up in you; you always did that when you were nervous.

"Sounds hot, can you do that?"

Even as you said it everything in you screamed at you to _shut the hell up_. Why did you always run your mouth when you were weirded out?

He didn't give you anything simply set down the insect and started power walking for the door.

"Shino?" When he didn't stop, just kept on walking, you all out dived after him. "Shit shit Shino wait stop!"

You managed to grab his arm and pull him back just before he reached the door connecting this greenhouse to the next.

"I'm sorry okay!" You immediately yelled, holding his wrist tighter when he made to move again. "I'm sorry! I'm just-I'm just an _idiot._ I didn't mean it you-you know me I say dumb stuff when I get weirded out," swallowing deeply in your panic you continued. "May-maybe if you tell me more about it, about the ovi-opo-"

"Ovipositor."

"Yea that," you relaxed when the insect tamer turned to you slightly, taking his own grip on your bare wrist. "Tell me more about it and I'll get over it."

Kami above did you ever _shut up_? You didn't want to hear about bug eggs!

Shino turned fully towards you then, never letting go of your wrist, as he started to talk.

"The ovipositor is a tubular structure; that is used for laying eggs,” the Aburame heir started again. "The ovipositor is attached to the; abdomen; of an insect and the egg passes down the tube. In parasitoids the ovipositor can be used to; pierce; the skin of another animal; such as a caterpillar; and the egg of the parasitoid can then be laid; inside; the host organism."

This time you wished to any god out there you could actually turn your ears off like a lamp, but now your hearing seemed to have decided they needed to vibrate every word the Aburame said violently so they bounced around your skull, almost making them echo in your mind, and your brain, being the traitorous thing it was, couldn't help make certain _comparisons_.

_'the egg passes down the tube'_

Shino's cum pushing out the head of his cock as he came.

_'can be used to pierce the skin'_

Not your skin but his dick pushing into your warm and willing cunt.

_'then be laid inside the host organism'_

His cum taking root in your very womb and it growing and growing into-

A spike of unexplained lust slammed through you as you imagined Shino doing that to you, of him just holding you down, trusting into you unapologetically, unloading his seed in you and leaving; for him then to simply _wait_ for you to grow his _eggs_ in you.

Biting the inside of your cheek harshly to contain the whine your throat wanted to release you shivered, you were starting to both turn yourself on _and_ weird yourself out with the same thoughts; fantastic.

"You; are aroused," Shino stated with certainty making you freeze.

"What? No-no I'm not!"

"Your pulse; has sped up," his thumb pushed into the main artery at your wrist and holy Kami even you could feel how fast it was. "Your eyes; are dilated," he lifted your chin with his free hand. "And your breathing is; uneven."

Oh _shit_. "Umm-"

"What; exactly; has peaked your interest so?"

Could Shino's voice always do that sexy, rumbly, tone it had now?

"Nothing!" You practically squeaked taking a few hasty steps back.

"It; cannot; be nothing," he told you firmly, taking a step towards you. "Either; you were not listening-"

"I was! I-I was I-" you lowered your head and screwed up your eyes so you didn't have to see the distain that had to be on his face. "-I listened to every word."

Oh Kami above what had you done? You basically just told Shino that you had got turned on imaging him fucking bug eggs into you. Great, just great. There was no coming back from this. Maybe you should act like a good little insect and just crawl into a hole and _die_.

He was across to you holding your chin firmer this time.

"And; what; exactly; did you imagine?"

"Come on Shino don't make me-"

You tried to move your head away but his grip held strong, forcing your eyes to flick up to his face. You couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses, but his jaw was clenched and his breathing harsh.

"Tell me; this; instant."

Something in his dark and dangerous tone compelled you to answer him truthfully.

"I was thinking about you doing _that_ to me, I-"

"Keep; talking," the Aburame heir said as he shrugged his free shoulder out of his green coat.

"About you being on top of me."

His hand released your chin then, so he could remove his coat and throw it away.

"And pushing into me."

Shino gripped your thighs and pulled you up so you had no choice but to wrap yourself around him, you let out a gasp when he brought you both to the floor, him on top, to mirror what you had just said.

"And cumming in me, and-"

A gasp was ripped from you when he unbuttoned your trousers and pulled them, and your underwear, forcefully down your legs.

"And?" the insect tamer verbally pushed on as he threw your removed clothes off to the side to meet his discarded coat.

"And lay-laying in m-me."

Hiding your beetroot face in your hands you could only whimper as his first two finger grazed your dripping entrance.

You were _beyond_ mortified; you could actually feel tears of shame sting your eyes. You were soaking at the thought of him making eggs in you, of all things, your body jolted and you clawed onto his shoulders when he entered you fully in one hard thrust, you were so wet, and he was so hard, he slid into you so _easily_ , like he was made to be in you.

"Kami _Shino_."

The Aburame heir wasted no time in starting to fuck you.

"The eggs that will; grow; in you."

_That shouldn't be hot, that shouldn't be hot, that shouldn't be hot._

"Do you know; what they will make?"

"N-no," you clung to him, to catch your breath, to stop your entire body shaking, to try to relax your inner muscles because you were so _tight_ to keep him inside you in actually _hurt_. "Shi-Shino tell me."

"Think about it," he instructed with a deep groan pulling you into a kiss, when he started to move deeper in you, you could already feel yourself twitch from how turned on you were. "You will take my sperm; Aburame sperm; and; what; will you give me in return? Like a; good; little; incubator."

'Good little incubator' was that going to be your new nickname behind closed doors? Your inner walls gave a firm _clench_ around his cock, and your mind called out at the idea.

Your eyes widened before you scrunched them up, loudly whimpering, before whispering the answer to his question. "A new hive."

"A new hive," the Aburame heir growled pulling you into another rough kiss and he pushed you further into the floor.

Shino continued to tell you all the ways you were going to turn his cum into Kikaichu, how you were going to make the greatest hive for him. He pushed down on your stomach then whispering into your ear that "this; is where they will grow" and you released a groan so loud it vibrated off the glass around you at the imagery.

The insect user pushed as far into you as he could then, and held there, gripping your hip as hard as he could. "I am; going; to-"

"Yes, _please,_ I want it, want your cum," your legs tightened around his waist to keep him there. "I want the hive, I want it, I want my hive."

He came so much, and the sheer _warmth_ and _amount_ of his cum, and how _full_ you felt pushed you over the edge too.

"Take it all," Shino instructed through his deep moans into your neck. "Every; new; egg."

And you would, you did, happily.

As you both lay there, still twitching and panting, getting your breath back after your orgasms, you felt something on your hand and raised it to your eye line to see what it was.

Kikaichu, quite a few of them, crawling this way and that over your hand and wrist; and you actually had to blink at the realisation that you honestly didn't care that the beetles were crawling all over your skin, half an hour ago you would have cared, but not now.

You brought your hand down closer to your face then, and you actually heard Shino take the deepest uneven exhale when you puckered your lips and one of his hive crawled over your top lip.

Bugs weren't that bad after all.


End file.
